


The Good, the Bad, and the Dirty

by sheenaisapunkrocker



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Light BDSM, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Shownu, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheenaisapunkrocker/pseuds/sheenaisapunkrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sub!Shownu , Dom!reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, the Bad, and the Dirty

You walked into your house expecting your boyfriend, Shownu, to be sitting on the couch watching tv and waiting for you to come home, as he always does. You called his name, with no answer, so you figured he probably went out and decided to go up to your bedroom to change out of your work clothes. As you make your way up the stairs, you hear some muffled noises. This is unusual. As you get closer to your bedroom, you hear someone whining your name. Some theories ran through your head and you quickly burst through the door. You see your boyfriend lying on the bed, palming himself through his jeans, soft mewls leaving his agape lips. He quickly sat up, stumbling over his own words.

“What do you think you’re doing?” You demanded.

“Um… oh, sorry I promise it won’t happen again. It was just a one time thing I swear,” Shownu struggled to form coherent sentences as he tried to explain himself.

“Not good enough. Try again.” Shownu knew that you forbade him to touch himself without you there, and there are always consequences for breaking the rules.

“I’m sorry I was just really—I accept whatever punishment, just, please forgive me,” a red blush was climbing up Shownu’s cheeks as he pleaded for your forgiveness.

“Come here,” you ordered and Shownu quickly obeyed. He got up of the bed and stood right in front of you. You grabbed his front belt buckle and pulled him so that your chests were touching. You looked up at his soft eyes, “you better be a good boy for after what you did. Is that clear?” Shownu shook his head frantically as you let him go to walk around him to the bedside table pulling out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. You grabbed a fistful of the fabric of Shownu’s shirt and pushed him onto the bed. You climbed up after him, straddling his waist, and cuffed his wrists to the headboard.

You leaned your face close to his so that you could feel his hot breath on your nose. “Do you want to cum?”

“Yes please,” Shownu choked out, “please make me cum.”

You placed a soft kiss on his nose and then scooted your hips back so they were placed right above his rock hard cock. You pushed your hips down onto his and started rocking back and forth, the friction causing your clit to throb. Shownu bucked his hips up to increase his pleasure. You pushed him back down with your hands and tsked at him. You continued at your slow pace causing moans like honey to fill your ears. As much as you wanted to increase your pace, you had to show Shownu that you were in control. After what felt like hours, Shownu’s whines started to turn into grunts signaling that he was close to his release. You lifted up off of him and he whimpered.

“Please let me cum, please.” He looked at you and tugged on the handcuffs.

“You know the rules. I _always_ cum first.” You got up and undressed your lower half, making sure that you slid your underwear down at a painfully slow speed just to tease Shownu a little more. You climbed back onto the bed and placed your knees on either side of Shownu right above his face. The second you placed your core close enough to his face he attacked your pussy sending jolts of pleasure through your stomach, causing your eyes to roll back and a groan to leave your lips. Your left hand clutched the top of the headboard while your right hand grabbed a fistful of Shownu’s hair. You tugged on the soft tuft in your hand causing Shownu to moan into you. Shownu’s mouth sucked, nipped, and licked your clit causing your thighs to tremble. Your groans and moans filled the room and you were sure that you had pulled out some of Shownu’s hair. His fast pace made your core tighten and you pushed yourself a little farther down into Shownu’s mouth. Your orgasm came quickly and unexpectedly. You fell forward so that your forehead was on top of your left hand, which was still on the headboard, and you hips jerked desperately back and forth. Your entire body trembled and you struggled to keep your eyes open.

You came back from your high, beads of sweat dripping down the sides of your face, and you tried to lift your hips up off of Shownu but he raised his head up with you to continue eating you. It was all too much for you but you allowed him to have his fun. Your breathing was heavy and you couldn’t staunch the flow of moans from your mouth. To your surprise, Shownu increased his pace causing your release to come significantly faster than the last one. You bit your hand to stop from screaming and just let your body take control. You struggled to keep your body upright as it was going limp from pleasure. When you were done, you quickly got up because there was no way you could handle more. You laid atop Shownu’s body trying to catch your breath. You lazily kissed him and when you were ready, you got up.

“How did I do?” A grin spread across Shownu’s lips as he looked at you expectantly.

“Really good baby, you did really good.” You smiled back at him and Shownu tugged at his handcuffs with a hopeful look on his face.

“No no no, those stay on, you know that.” He whined and you put your fingers over his mouth to silence him.

You pulled a condom out of the drawer and set it on the bed next to the both of you. You then proceeded to unbuckle and pull down his pants. Shownu tried to wriggle to get them off faster and you looked at him disapprovingly.

“If you want to stop we can stop.”

“Nononono I’m sorry please I’m sorry I won’t do it again.”

This answer satisfied you so you continued to pull his jeans down to his ankles, not putting any effort to get them over his feet. You pulled Shownu’s shirt up to his shoulders and ran your fingers down his waist, making sure to outline every one of the muscles in his abdomen. You pushed yourself back and leaned down so that your face was above Shownu’s still clothed member. You kissed up and down his length, feeling it twitch with every peck. You slid his underwear and his cock sprung free. Precum was seeping from the tip and you bent down to lick it off. Shownu’s breathing was heavy and you could tell he was itching to be inside you.

You picked up the foil wrapped condom from the bed and teasingly ripped it off with your teeth. You stretched the condom onto his cock and reached into the bedside table for the lube. After applying a generous amount to the tip you rubbed your pussy across him to prepare yourself. You slid down onto Shownu and immediately he groaned. You put your hands on either side of his hips to let him know not to be too eager. You bounced up and down and because Shownu had waited so patiently, you quickly increased your pace to give him pleasure. He let out a string of curses and groans, so you put your fingers in his mouth to tell him to be quiet. His abdomen was tight and all of his muscled were clenched. His eyes were starting to close.

“Keep your eyes open. Look at me or I won’t let you cum.” His eyelids opened but they were still hooded. You leaned down to give him a kiss and he groaned into your mouth. You lifted up slightly to allow him some freedom to ride out his orgasm. He frantically bucked his hips, hitting your g-spot every time. As his grunts started to slow and quiet down, Shownu brought his hand to your still sensitive clit and pushed on it. You buried your face into his neck and moaned quietly. You nipped his skin as his hand sent you to your third orgasm. You gasped for air as your stomach tightened and your toes curled. When you had finally calmed down you got up, disposed of the condom, and placed your body in a 69 position with Shownu, but kept your hips up high enough so that he could only see and not touch your folds. You engulfed his length in you mouth, the tip tickling the back of your throat almost causing you to gag. You bobbed your head up and down and spit slid out of your mouth and down his cock, which you generously rubbed around his base. Shownu was moaning and whining, making you smirk. You used your tongue to play with his tip and trickled your fingers up and down his length. You traced each of his veins with your tongue and then proceeded to deep throat him, your hand rubbing what your mouth couldn’t reach. You listened to Shownu’s whines and when they got more desperate you started bobbing your head faster. His cock twitched in your mouth and it filled with a bitter creamy white liquid. You didn’t bother swallowing it, and instead grabbed a tissue and wiped it off.

You put your underwear back on and gave Shownu a passionate kiss. You grabbed a key from the bedside table, unlocked his cuffs, and cuddled up to his chest.

“I love you baby,” you spoke into his chest.

“I love you too,” he whispered and kissed your forehead while shifting both your bodies so he could pull the covers up and over you.


End file.
